Collection of poems short stories
by Blackprincess666
Summary: Just a few poems and short stories that I've written.
1. Chapter 1

Fire

A beautiful lady danced in the wind. She was small and fragile but shone bright with youth. She reached her small, yellow hand out to a stick and behold, it to became yellow like her. She leaped for joy, knowing she had friends. She touched the grass and leaves around her. She was growing, getting stronger. She is powerful now and a bright orange figure. Her hands are bigger so she grabs bigger things. A tree now is orange and swimming with her. She's getting hungry for power and she turns red. Her hair is now flowing at full length all around her, it whips back and forth violently in the wind. She ignites everything in her path. A house she now sees and giggles with glee. She rushes forward, her tail leaving sparks and char coal. She's almost at the house when she howls in pain. She stops and looks. There! There at her tail! Water! Her one enemy. Water throws its fists at her tail and hair, pulling her back. She screams in the wind as she starts to shrink down again. Water strikes again, this time flowing more and for longer, he cuts her hair and slashes at her tail. Again, she screams and grows smaller. Her tail and beautiful orange hair are turning brown and dull. She reaches again for the house, her hands small once more. But water stops her, a quick wave of his hand, and she's gone. Nothing more than a bit of mud.


	2. Chapter 2

无数的星星在天空中

A million stars up in the sky

闪耀着光我不能否认

one shines brighter I can't deny

一个爱如此珍贵的爱如此真实

A love so precious a love so true

一个爱从我给你

a love that comes from me to you

天使在唱歌，当你关闭

The angels sing when you are near

你的怀里，我有什么好怕的

within your arms I have nothing to fear

你总是知道他说什么

You always know just what to say

只要说你让我的一天

just talking to you makes my day

我爱你，我亲爱的所有心脏

I love you honey with all of my heart

永远，永远不会被分开。

together forever and never to part.


	3. Chapter 3

When the skies are dark and grey.

When the rain starts to fall.

The thunder roles and the lightening claps.

When you're heart is broken.

When tears threaten to fall.

The birds stop chirping and the night is silent.

When that window looks open-able.

When the storm doesn't scare you.

The ledge is calling and it looks safe to you.

When you hear that phone ring.

When you know who it is.

The way is far and you don't mind.

When you hear their voice.

When you know they're worried.

The fall wont hurt and you wont hurt again.

When tears fall.

When you're heart leaps.

The tears fall far below and you do not.

When the way is clear.

When you pick up the phone.

When you hear them crying.

When you say you're sorry.

When they forgive you.

When you know you're loved.

When you feel OK once more.

When your heart doesn't hurt anymore.

_**OK I know this one is kind of dark but I have a good reason for it. If you're feeling lost or depressed. If you feel like you're in so much pain that you can't handle it any more. Don't cut. Don't drink. Don't smoke. Don't jump. Don't hang. Just talk. Please. Tell someone how you feel. Let someone be your shoulder to cry on. Let someone listen. I can promise you that talking works better than cutting or drinking...I use to do both..and the pain went away..but only temporarily. So please. Choose the answer that will keep you here and not throw you away. I promise that I will listen to anyone who wants to talk and I will never tell anyone what you told me. I am here for all of you. And I bet there are millions of others out there who would say the same. Thank you. -Raven**_


	4. SORRY!

_**I'm so sorry about the delay guys! Me and my editor are both so busy I've had no time to write anything and she's had no time to edit anything. I'll try to get back on track next week (Which is my Spring Break). Thank you for being so patient with us! I love all of my readers and I thank you for reading my story and keeping with it for as long as you have. Again I apologize for the delay. I hope to have everything up soon!**_

_**-Raven**_


End file.
